Scrappy's Spa: Spike
by pokemonking2000
Summary: Spike the dragon goes to Scrappy's Spa without knowing what's in store for him... Contains weight gain. Rated K


Scrappy's Spa: Spike

Spike the dragon had seen an ad in the paper for a spa, and as soon as he saw that, he didn't even read the rest of the ad. He desperately needed to relax after Twilight had him do all that work. This was going to be his day.

As he walked in through the automatic double doors, he saw a really short dog at the receptionist's desk. He looked like an adult dog, but was as shotrt as a puppy. He did on his hind legs. He must've been anthropomorphic. The dog then spotted Spike at the door.

"Hello, and welcome to Scrappy's Spaw! I'm Scrappy Doo, here to help you." Scrappy chimed.

"Hi," Spike said, "I'm here for an appointment for Spike."

"Let's see..." Scrappy said as he looked at the computer screen to his left and clicked around a little. Spike always wondered what showed up on that screen. He'd never been on the other side of the desk before.

"Ah, here you are. Nice to meet you, Spike." Scrappy said, "I'll not only be your receptionist, but I'll also be your masseuse today. But before we go in, you should pick your treatment."

'Cool' Spike thought. He just needed any sort of relaxation. The thing he didn't know, though, was that this was a special spa. A spa that specialized in weight gain.

"Alright," Scrappy began, "We have these treatments; The Snake, The Red Panda, The Panda, The Elephant, The Rhinoceros, The Whale, and The Scooby Doo. Any of those sound appealing?"

What Spike didn't know was that these passages were different levels of weight gain. They differed from an overfed snake (the lowest) to the Scooby Doo (the biggest. It would involve what he did to his uncle earlier that year...)

Spike had no idea what the packages meant either. He thought that maybe The Panda was a relaxing, Asian based massage. He'd heard of acupuncture and everyone he knew who tried it liked it. He would try it.

"Um, how about The Panda?" Spike asked unsure if he'd be judged by his decision or not. There were some places who judged you.

"Great," Scrappy said.

No judgement there. He was getting to really like this place.

"And do you want the simple Panda, the better Panda, or the full experience Panda? They're all the same cost do your opinion doesn't affect the price." Scrappy informed.

This was his first visit, so maybe he should start out small.

"Simple Panda." Spike requested.

"Excellent. Now, let's get started." Scrappy said as he walked to a fir behind the desk and opened it, holding the door so Spike could go in first. Spike asked through and saw a table about six feet long in the middle of a large, white room. The pillow on the table looked awfully comfortable.

"Before we get begin, this'll get you started." Scrappy said grabbing a jar off the floor with some white liquid in it. He gave it to Spike. "Dip a finger in and swallow it." Scrappy informed.

Spike looked at the jar. It said 'Vinnie, Sunil, and Russell's Stuff.' He wondered who they were and what the "stuff" was. Oh well. He took two fingers and dipped them in. He put the two fingers with the liquid inside his mouth and licked all the contents off. It was salty, but sort of sweet. He gave the jar back to Scrappy.

Spike felt his stomach feel full for some reason. He shrugged the thought off. He was here to relax. And that's exactly what he did. He laid down on the table, the back of his head reading on the pillow.

He felt an odd tingling sensation in his stomach before it gurgled loudly and expanded an inch. Spike was confused at why his stomach grew a whole inch without him eating anything. It blimped out another couple inches, but this time, it wasn't stopping.

Scrappy climbed onto the table and massaged his growing gut. His middle was now as tall as Scrappy was. Scrappy wrapped his body around Spike's gut in an attempt to rub it and keep massaging him. Spike held back moans of flight as he felt his padding on his posterior soften his spot on the table. His tail grew in diameter and his neck was covered by a double chin. It felt awfully good having this extra weight on him.

Scrappy was now massaging Spike's large thighs as the growing seemed to stop. Spike, previously at 30 pounds, was now an obese 120. His belly overflowed his thighs and his double chin hundred his ability to look down.

A timer which seemed to set automatically, dinged signifying the fact that the appointment was over. Spike didn't schedule a long one.

"Looks like that's the end." Scrappy said.

Spike got up and off the table, making his belly ripple and his butt bounce. He felt around his new frame. He grabbed his moobs which looked like large oranges. He gripped his belly and shook it, watching it shake. He felt his claw sink into his blubbery butt. He loved every inch of his new body and couldn't wait to show the ponies...especially Rarity.


End file.
